


Better Than Dessert

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina on a dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 15 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

“It was nice of Marcel to take the twins for the night” says Cami as she finishes eating the last of her chicken parmigiana.

“Yes” says Davina. “And they love spending time with him.”

Just then the waitress comes by to take away the couple’s finished plates.

“Do you want anything for dessert?” she asks the two of them with a smile.

“I’m too full” says Cami.

“Just the check please” says Davina to the waitress.

As the waitress walks away, Davina leans in and whispers to Cami “Besides, I have something better than dessert waiting for you at home.”


End file.
